1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to image sensors, and more particularly to image sensors that perform an electronic shutter operation, image acquisition devices including the same and electronic devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts a photo image, for example, light reflected by a subject, into an electric signal. Thus, image sensors are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and the like. Generally, image sensors can be classified into charged coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. Recently, CMOS image sensors have received more attention compared to CCD image sensors due to advantages, such as low manufacturing costs, low power consumption, ease of integration with peripheral circuits, and the like. Furthermore, CMOS image sensors may be classified into rolling shutter CMOS image sensors and global shutter CMOS image sensors.